The Way You Remind Me
by Brittana x Quinn x Marley
Summary: It had been three days since Quinn had been left standing in the hallway when she broke down for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

_ Authors' note: Okay, so... this is my first story on this website! Yay! It's sort of an angsty little Fabrevans one shot. I may consider turning it into a full story, but I'm not sure yet._

It had been three days since Quinn had been left standing in the hallway when she broke down for the first time.

She was on the couch in the living room at home, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching America's Next Top Model. Don't judge her, okay? It's entertaining. She didn't think anything out of the ordinary would happen when it switched to a commerical, but she froze in place when she heard the beginning chords to the song "I've Had the Time of My Life." This was her and Sam's song... the song that they had sang together at Sectionals. She felt the tears silently well up in her eyes and spill over.

Curling up on the couch, she began to sob. It had been the first time she had cried since the day her and Puck handed Beth over to Shelby. Her shoulders shook with the weight of her grief, moving up and down. She couldn't believe what she had done to Sam... she had gone from being the apple of his eye to being a nobody in two weeks. She didn't even like Finn! Besides, he loved Rachel, and she loved Sam.

Quinn checked her phone. She hoped that Sam would've responded to one of her dozens of texts, begging for him to forgive her, but of course he hadn't. Why would he forgive her? She was a terrible, terrible person. She kept hurting the people that she loved.

She could barely stand to watch him be with Santana. Quinn knew that the Latina didn't really care about him, and was only dating Sam to irritate Quinn. She always insulted and made fun of Sam, just like she did to everyone else, and it drove Quinn insane. Sam didn't deserve that.

She didn't know what she could do to make him forgive her, or if she could even get him to forgive her. Her heart ached at the thought of having to put up with having the love of her life hate her for another year and a half. She decided to try to send Sam another text, even though she knew it would be no good.

** Quinn: Sam... I miss you. Please just let me explain.**

A few minutes after Quinn sent that text, her phone went off. Her heart jumped, and she quickly checked it, a smile on her face.

**Sam: I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone, Quinn.**

Her face fell, and she put her phone back in her pocket, the tears welling up in her eyes. She had messed everything up. This was all her fault.

_ Authors' note: I'm sorry it was so short, but I just thought that I should start off small because it's my first story and all. Anyways, if you think I should turn it into a full story, just let me know! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's life had changed so much in the past couple of weeks.

Three weeks ago he had been on top of the world. He was dating the beautiful Quinn Fabray. Of course, unlike one certain Finn Hudson he didn't like her for just her looks... he admired her for being so wonderful and so strong, for having the courage to carry on and come back to McKinley after last year. _Finn just wants her because she's hot, _Sam thought bitterly to himself.

He kept trying to forget about her, kept trying to convince himself that she didn't matter anymore. He was with Santana now, anyways. And Santana was awesome, but... she wasn't Quinn. He missed the soft feeling of Quinn's blond hair against his hand, missed how gentle and romantic she was in bed. Santana was rough and wild, and while the sex was good... it wasn't his type. She wasn't his type. So why was he still with her?

Every pleading, sad look she gave him, every text she sent him just drove a knife further and further into his heart. _Why is she making me feel this way? I feel terrible! I was the one who got screwed over, not her. I'm not supposed to be feeling this way. I don't miss her, I... I don't._

"Sam!" the boy snapped out of his thoughts immediately upon hearing Santana's irritated voice.

"What?" he whipped his head around to glance over at her.

"Class is over." Santana rolled her eyes, standing up from her desk. "It's time for lunch." She examined her nails. "My nails are starting to look ratchet," she said. "Me and Britt should go get our nails redone after school. I'll need some money from you, Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow, shocked at what he was hearing. _Does she really expect me to just pay for stupid, unnecessary stuff like that? _He thought to himself. He couldn't afford it. His family had been having money issues lately. "W-what?"

"You're going to have to give me money. God, Sam, you are so dense. I swear, you're dumber than a wet bag of hair."

"Um... okay," he muttered, not wanting to get in a fight with her.

As the two walked out the door, neither of them noticed that one Quinn Fabray was standing right there. She had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Sam had told Santana that he would come over at six that evening to take her out to Breadstix. She was hanging out with Brittany, but said by that time that Brittany would be gone and she'd be ready for their date. However, Sam had decided to show up a half hour early to surprise her. He bought a bouquet of red roses for her on his way there.

He just walked into the Lopez household the way he always did, without knocking. No one cared.

Sam began to walk up the stairs, toward Santana's bedroom. The house felt strangely empty... where was everyone? As he got closer, he began to hear the sound of moans coming from his girlfriend's bedroom. _What the hell? _He thought. _Maybe she's just getting herself off, _he reasoned. _But... Brittany's here... or at least that's what Santana said._

Just then, he heard a sound that made his blood boil.

"Santana," gasped out the unmistakble voice of Brittany S. Pierce. Even though he knew it was a bad idea he kept going up the stairs, hoping he was hallicunating. Once he got to Santana's bedroom he threw the door open, catching sight of something that broke his heart... Santana and Brittany, on Santana's bed, having sex.

"Sam?" Brittany caught sight of him before Santana did. A wide smile broke upon the blond girl's face. "Sam! Come join us!"

Santana looked over, catching sight of Sam. She tried to sit up and grab her clothes. "Sam..."

However, it was too late. Sam turned, running out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

_** Authors' note: Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it and tell me what you think! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Word traveled fast in Lima.

All it took was one late night conversation with Kurt over the phone for Quinn to learn the truth. She was absolutely furious... she had cheated on Sam, but it was a huge mistake. She never meant to hurt him. However, Santana had ruined Quinn's relationship, and then trampled all over Sam's feelings like he meant nothing to her.

Sam didn't deserve that.

Quinn met Santana at the Latina's locker Monday morning, books pressed tightly against her chest. She watched as Santana got closer and closer, disgust coursing through her body, clouding her thoughts. She knew that hate was a strong word, but she really, truly hated Santana.

"Get out of my way, Stretch Marks," Santana sneered. She examined her nails, trying to get Quinn out of the way. However, Quinn stood her ground.

"Please." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything you ask me to. Why did you do it, Santana?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you cheat on Sam?"

"Why'd you cheat on him?"

Quinn sighed softly, struggling to hold back the tears. She couldn't cry in front of Santana. "Because I made a mistake."

Santana shrugged. "Sucks for you."

"We both hurt him. But I simply made a mistake. I regret it every single day of my life. But you don't even care that you broke his heart."

"So what did you come here to do?" Santana smirked. "Beat me up? This should be entertaining."

Quinn shook her head slowly. "No." She began to walk away. "I'm better than that. And I'm also better than you."

* * *

"Thank you."

Quinn looked up. She had been sitting in the choir room, doing her homework and waiting for Glee to start, when she heard his voice.

Sam was talking to her. It was the first time he had spoken directly to her ever since they had broken up.

"Um..." Quinn slowly shut her textbook and set it on the chair beside her. _Is this real?_ she thought. _Or am I hallucinating? I must be going crazy. _

"What... what are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I heard about what you said to Santana. Thank you for defending me like that to her." Quinn noticed that he seemed so much... older. Physically, he was still the same. Shaggy blond hair, caring blue eyes, and well built body. However, he seemed so mature now. Wiser, in some way. Of course, that's probably what being cheated on by two girls in one month does to you.

"I miss you," he told her.

She looked down at her books. "I miss you, too," she murmured, a faint blush creeping along her face.

"I don't... I don't think we can get back together yet," he told her softly. Quinn fell her heart fell. "But... can we be friends?"

Quinn nodded her head. Being friends was better than being nothing to him. Besides, maybe this could be there way back to each other.

Sam smiled that dopey, bashful smile that Quinn had always loved. "Great. Do you want to go out tonight? Do something that friends do?"

"Yeah! What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we could go grab some ice cream or something?"

"Sounds great." She smiled. "I... I'll meet you there."

Puck, who had been listening to the conversation, didn't seem so pleased.

* * *

"I dumped Zizes. Too high maintenance."

"That's... good for you, I guess?" Quinn rolled her eyes, trying to get around him so she could get to class.

"I want you."

"That is so last year."

"Why are you still going after Trouty Mouth?"

"I'm not 'going after him.' He just wants to be friends for the time being, and I respect that. I broke his heart, Puck. I'm surprised he can even stand to look at me anymore. Plus-"

"I heard your little conversation in Glee," Puck interrupted her.

"Eavesdropping isn't polite, Puck," she snapped. "And neither is interrupting people. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I have class to go to." She pushed past him, beginning to walk briskly down the hallway.

"This isn't over, Fabray," he called after her. "No one can resist Puckzilla."

* * *

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as Quinn Fabray walked through the doors of Dairy Queen.

She looked absolutely stunning, wearing a white dress with a red cardigan over it. Her hair had been neatly brushed, and fell down to her shoulders in loose waves. "Quinn! Over here!" she called.

She turned, seeing him, and began to head towards him. "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey. I already ordered yours," he told her, nodding his head towards the chocolate milkshake that sat on the table besides the huge, extra large ice cream sundae that Sam had ordered for himself.

"Thanks." Quinn sat down in the chair across from Sam. "So... what have you been up to lately?" she asked awkwardly, not really knowing what to talk about.

"Just life." Sam shrugged. "You know, same old same old. I've been sitting for Stacy and Stevie a lot lately, hanging with the guys, football, Glee... all that good stuff."

Quinn nodded her head, just listening as he talked.

"What about you? You and Finn an item again?" he asked quietly.

Quinn wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "Definitely not." She took a small sip of her milkshake. "I don't... I don't love him, Sam. What happened between us was a mistake. A huge one. Besides, even though he won't admit it, he's still madly in love with Rachel."

"Are you with anyone else, then?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that Quinn Fabray could go so long without being snatched up by some other guy.

Quinn shook her head. "Puck tried to get back together with me, but... I'm not so sure I'm ready for another relationship at the moment, you know?"

Sam nodded his head. "That's understandable." He felt a small twinge of guilt upon remembering how quickly_ he_ had moved on from Quinn. He agreed to a relationship with Santana before he had even broken up with Quinn.

They talked together for the rest of the night, never once talking about what had happened between the two of them. They just made small talk, content to be friends again, at least for the time being.

"Well, I better go," Quinn said finally, glancing at the time on her phone. "I still have some homework to do."

"Bye, Quinn." Sam waved to her as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, waving back as she turned and headed out the door.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! I decided to throw in some Quick to create more drama and barriers between Quinn and Sam getting back together._


End file.
